The invention relates to an induction heating element having a circular inductor coil and an induction hob.
Induction hobs with induction heating elements are known from the prior art. Such induction heating elements have a circular inductor coil with a circular outer contour and a ferrite element arrangement with at least one ferrite element, which is disposed below the inductor coil. Ferrite elements are generally rectangular and run radially in their longitudinal direction so that a radial outer edge of the ferrite elements respectively is rectilinear and runs perpendicular to the radial direction of the induction heating element.
When shaping the ferrite elements the focus until now was in particular on achieving the most complete coverage possible of the surface of a circular inductor coil, in order thus to achieve a particularly effective magnetic field feedback and shielding function of the ferrite element arrangement.
It is also known to equip what are known as matrix induction hobs with a particularly large number of induction heating elements of comparatively small diameter, these being disposed in a square or hexagonal grid and covering a surface of the induction hob as completely as possible with a particularly high packing density. The induction heating elements are then disposed closed to one another so that the magnetic fields generated by the respective inductor coils are significantly influenced by the adjacent inductor coils and/or ferrite elements.